all this time, i was waiting for you
by abbyli
Summary: She smiles, allowing her tears to fall unashamedly. His thumb reaches out and catches those tears as they cascade down her cheeks like crystallized diamonds. "We still have time, lass," he whispers, blinking hard against the heat behind his own eyes. vaughn/rebekah a.u.


**title: **all this time (i was waiting for you)  
**summery: **She smiles, allowing her tears to fall unashamedly. His thumb reaches out and catches those tears as they cascade down her cheeks like crystallized diamonds. "We still have time, lass," he whispers, blinking hard against the heat behind his own eyes.  
**pairing: **vaughn/rebekah  
**rating: **T  
**disclaimer: **own nothing.  
**notes: **I am forever a Mabekah shipper but there was something that got me interested in the Raughn pairing. They are absolutely delicious.

I do love that end scene of 2x02 where Stefan flies Elena to the top of the Ferris wheel and I wanted to apply that here to Raughn. A tender human moment caught between the hunter and the Original, forgetting the world and experiencing the love and the joy.

**.**

**.**

'but you say i'm lucky  
to love someone that loves me  
but i'm torn as i could be  
wherever i roam  
hear me say  
all this time  
we were waiting for each other  
all this time  
i was waiting for you'  
**-'all this time', onerepublic **

**.**

**.**

She hears him coming before she sees him.

She blinks softly, watching him with wide eyes as he approaches. His light jade eyes, framed by thick flaxen brows, wink at her mischievously. The tiny wisp of humanity circles her heart and she lets out a tiny sigh, allowing him to lace his fingers through hers, pulling her along in his wake.

"You once told me that you have never ridden a Ferris wheel," he whispers, his lips a breath's away from her ear.

"So?" she asks, honestly confused. In her brief year of present day life, she has hardly had the time to find those human moments. Her year had been spent fighting with her brother, losing her brother, and trying to hold onto what she had.

She wishes she knew why.

"Come on," he murmurs. And they continue on, approaching the giant wheel at the edge of the grounds. He breaks his hand away and goes over to the man controlling it, muttering a few words and pushing a handful of hundred dollar bills into his palm.

"What was that about?" she asks softly as he leads her up the short set of stairs to the rickety seat.

"Ah, I just paid him a few extra dollars to stop it at the top. I think you will enjoy it, lass."

Rebekah shakes her head with a tiny smirk playing on her lips. "I hope so."

The belt locks down over their legs, the safety coming on. She feels his fingers slip through hers one more time and she finds that she doesn't ever want him to let go.

The wheel jars to life and up they go.

The beauty is breathtaking.

"Oh, my..."

She is reminded of the first movie she had seen right after she had been undaggered, a Barbra Streisand flick where she sings over and over again 'on a clear day-'

And it is so true.

On a clear day, you can see forever.

She feels Vaughn's gaze and can't help her smile. "Thank you," she breathes, looking into those cobalt eyes that she couldn't help but fall in love with all that time ago. Again, she feared that she would make that same mistake. She feared that in the end, he would betray her and that would be the end of that.

Now was all they had. Now was the time that most mattered.

She had to remind herself to thank Matt Donovan. His genuine compassion and joy had opened her blackened heart. And because of that, she was able to find what her heart truly desired.

Who her heart desired.

"Thank you."

A laugh escapes and she catches his smile.

"What?"

He glances away for a moment, the sunset's rays catching in those eyes. "You are even more beautiful when you smile."

**-;**

He awoke to her gentle touch.

"Hey..."

She smiles up at him, her cerulean eyes filled with so much love that he knew he didn't deserve.

"Will you go somewhere with me?" she asks tenderly, her tiny hand reaching up to stroke his cheek.

**-;**

"Why are we back here?"

She emit's a petite sigh, glancing out to the light up Ferris wheel. "I compelled the guard to go home early. I wanted to take another ride on the Ferris wheel without the rest of those bothersome humans tittering around."

He lets out a laugh. "If I was a vampire, I'd agree with you."

She turns slightly, her hand brushing against his chest. "You gave me an amazing gift, Galen." Her breath catches in her throat, blinking furiously against those tears that threaten.

Their time was so short.

And she didn't think she could give it all up.

"I want to repay you."

They are right by the Ferris wheel now, angled perfectly. Her arms slip around his waist and she feels his go around her.

"Hold on tight."

The next sound she hears is his laugh, accented perfectly with love and with joy as they fly over thirty feet in the air, landing safely in the very top seat.

"Wow," he chuckles, his arms loosening from around her waist and sliding up to her shoulders. "That's quite a rush."

She smiles, allowing her tears to fall unashamedly. His thumb reaches out and catches those tears as they cascade down her cheeks like crystallized diamonds.

"We still have time, lass," he whispers, blinking hard against the heat behind his own eyes.

She sighs again, swiping her fingers against her cheeks. A smile breaks through and he leans over, capturing her mouth with his.

This kiss is different from any kiss that they have ever shared. This kiss is full of so much light, so much sweetness...

And in that kiss, Rebekah Mikaelson finds her home.

"I love you," he murmurs against her lips.

She doesn't say it back. She doesn't need too.

In the end, she will stand with her family. And in the end, he will stand with his brothers. It's the perfect forbidden romance, so unreal and yet again, so very real.

So very human.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I'm not sure if this is too fluffy or not. Dunno. **

**Vaughn is very OOC here, of course. I feel like he is too much like Matt actually. Or maybe even Stefan. There is still so much that we don't know about him and whether he will be showing up later or not. I did read that he is supposed to be in 4x17 and then his name disappeared off of the guest star list so I don't know about that either. If he does come back, I hope they cross him over to the Originals show so he can continue with that deliciousness with Rebekah! **

**I will forever ship Mabekah but then again, this is just so tantalizing. How can you not like Raughn? **

**I loved that scene at the end of 2x02 so much that I have always wanted to transfer it over to a human male and a vampire female and have the girl fly the guy to the top of the Ferris wheel. I can definitely see Rebekah doing that for Matt most likely but I just thought, why not? **

**Anyway, thanks for making it through my little rant. Again, reviews are much appreciated! **


End file.
